Hauntings
by Rosethorn1483
Summary: Starting their junior year in Casper High, Sam and Tucker begin their new school year without the fear of any normal ghost attacks looming over their heads. But when strange things that cannot be explained start happening and students are being mysteriously killed, what can they do to end it? **Warning: Character Deaths later in the story**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Tucker?"

Tucker snapped his head to look behind him to see his friend Sam with her hand on his shoulder. Her violet eyes showed she was concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

Tucker nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little out of it today."

"Oh, okay," Sam responded, "I was just wondering since… you spaced out on the way to class."

Sam pointed towards the door of Mr. Lancer's classroom, in all its glory. Tucker groaned. This was going to be a very long first day of school. 

Stepping inside the classroom, Tucker could see that none of the other students have arrived yet, but Jazz Fenton seemed to be having a small talk with Mr. Lancer. It seemed important since Mr. Lancer scratched out one of the names on his attendance sheet. With a look of frustration on his face.

"Sam, Tucker," Jazz said, acknowledging them as she turned their way.

"Hey Jazz," Tucker greeted in return with a small wave of his hand, "So… Uh… How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," Jazz responded, "I'm the school's new psychiatrist thanks to a special program I got in college."

"Wow! That's great!" Tucker answered with a grin, "I'm sure you'll do awesome, man!"

"I suppose…" Jazz said with a sigh, "Now if you'll excuse me… I better go before class starts."

She waved goodbye as she left the classroom. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and went to find their respected seats.

"Don't tell me she's still mad at us," Sam commented with a sour look on her face as she sat down in her seat at her desk. Tucker shrugged, seating himself behind her, "It's only been two weeks Sam. Give her time."

"I agree with Tucker," A voice nearby responded, Sam looked up to see Valerie choosing her seat. Between them remained one empty desk.

"Give her some space, she'll be back to her old self before you know it," Valerie said knowing how Jazz was feeling from her own life experiences. Sam glared at her in response.

"Butt out Valerie," 

Valerie grunted, almost wanting to retort, but at the same time she knew that Sam and Tucker were in the same boat. Instead she turned away from Sam and turned her attention to the board; waiting for class to start.

Valerie was about to take a pen and paper out of her bag to start the first writing assignment Mr. Lancer had planned when the air suddenly turned heavy. She felt like there was someone beside her. Impossible. The desk was empty… wasn't it?

She turned her head to the seat next to her and stared in shock.

Was she seeing things? It couldn't be…

Sitting next to her, doing his work was Danny…

"Ms. Grey, is everything alright?" Mr. Lancer's voice behind her making her jump and look behind her to see the teacher looking at her with worry.

"I… Um, everything's fine…" Valerie responded clumsily.

"Are you sure? You were staring at that desk for several minutes."

"Uh Yeah… Because maybe someone was sitting there?" Valerie said pointing at the desk only to find it was empty again. Mr. Lancer frowned at her with concern while the students around her began whispering amongst each other.

"Listen, if you need anything… Just let me know alright?"

Mr. Lancer then left Valerie alone as she continued to stare at the desk. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The heaviness in the air had not yet subsided and was making the room too cold for her liking. But the thoughts of what she had just seen never left her mind either.

She was in deep thought. Wondering why she was the only one who saw him there. Not even Sam or Tucker paid any notice. The strangest part of all… Her ghost detectors didn't go off either. So what did she see? There was no way it was a hallucination…

She unintentionally bristled at the thought as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She knew that she disliked ghosts… but that was the first time she had a deep feeling of dread and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Valerie spent the rest of the day, still wondering what on earth happened that morning. She wanted to tell someone about it but thought against it. Everyone would spread rumors, not that they weren't already doing that. Saying she was going insane. Everyone except those who didn't fit in at least… But who could she talk to?

She immediately dismissed the idea of telling Sam. That was a bad idea. Jazz? Well… No, she would but Jazz was also a psychiatrist now. Probably had to ask her some bizarre questions… besides, Jazz was already in a bad mood. It was best not to make it worse.

Tucker…. Valerie considered that option for a while. Surely he would understand if she told him. She saw that he was leaving the school and ran to catch up to him.

"Wait!" She called. To her luck, Tucker stopped and turned in her direction.

"What's up Val?" He asked with a smile.

"I was just wondering…" Valerie responded, deciding to see if Tucker would get the hint, "Do you feel anything "wrong" about the school this year?"

Valerie had indeed noticed that since her odd encounter that morning, the air remained heavy, like there was someone else there… that shouldn't have been.

"I will admit that the school does feel colder sometimes…" Tucker answered in acknowledgement, "Why? Is this about you spacing out this morning?"

Valerie's eyes showed disappointment but at least he noticed SOMETHING asides from what happened in everyone's eyes but hers.

"Well, I happen to think what I saw was real," Valerie said with a huff, turning her nose up and away from Tucker.

"Oh come on Val, try me," Tucker said teasingly, "Tell me who you saw…"

"Nah, what'd be the point?" Valerie said, keeping her act together to see if she could get him to listen.

"Oh come on… please?"

Valerie sighed, "Oh alright… I saw Danny in his seat okay?"

Valerie froze when she saw the look on Tucker's face when she said that. He looked like he stubbed his toe or something.

"Tucker?"

"Are you sure?! Did you really see HIM in his seat?!" Tucker demanded.

"Uh, yeah. How much more do you want out of me?" Valerie asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Come to think of it, that was Danny's desk wasn't it?"

"But that's impossible… We're supposed to have a ghost-free town now!" Tucker whispered, Valerie was almost afraid he was hyperventilating.

"Look… Uh… Why don't you go home? Maybe rest and relax! It's been a long day already!" Valerie exclaimed with a nervous laugh. She should've known Tucker would've also been a bad idea to talk to. But what else could she do? Her ghost detecting devices were no use so there was no way to prove it either. She needed a way to get through to Tucker that what she saw was real, without letting him have a panic-attack.

Working a few hours after the school was locked up for the night was nothing new to the janitor. With the self-proclaimed A-Listers always littering and destroying school property. It was the only way for the school to be clean every morning.

However this night he was also asked the bizarre request of removing an empty seat in the classroom. This should've been no surprise, extra desks in the classrooms happen from time to time. But to simply remove it? He wasn't even given a proper explanation why.

The Janitor sighed as he made his way to the first classroom with an extra seat; Mr. Lancer's classroom. Stepping inside, he felt a feeling of dread enter his heart. The air was thick and cold. The room itself looked out of place in the dark. The janitor moved to turn on the lights realizing that the lights were dead. That was odd. He flicked on his flashlight that he had with him in case of emergencies.

He looked over his notes and finally found the desk that caused concern. But he had to wonder… why this desk? He could've just simply taken one from the back and problem solved! No extra seats!

He placed his hand on the desk and immediately pulled away with cry of pain. His arm was now frozen in place by a thick layer of ice. He instinctively grabbed hold of his arm writhing in pain. He looked up and the rest of his body froze like a deer in a headlight as pale, dead arms grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air.

A loud screech echoed throughout the building along with the Janitor's screams as all the lights flashed throughout the school until everything was dead and silent.

Sam was running late to school the next morning when she was alerted to the sight of Police cars and an ambulance all over the school parking lot. She saw Tucker and Valerie along with the rest of the students who were waiting on the path leading to the building.

"Tucker? Valerie? What the heck happened?"

Tucker looked down at his shoes and Valerie pointed at the rescue team who was removing a body from the building.

"The school Janitor was found dead in Mr. Lancer's classroom," Valerie answered quietly, "So far the reports are that he was found draped over the desk between our desks Sam. All the colour was drained from his body and his eyes and mouth were opened wide in a state of shock."

Valerie paused to think about how else to respond until she added, "One of the Janitor's arm was encased in solid ice."

All the colour drained from Tucker's face while Sam raised an eyebrow at Valerie.

"How can you prove that?"

"Really Sam? If you want proof, ask the police," Valerie responded glaring at the goth, "I'm not making this up!"

"Oi kids! I need you off the property!" A police officer alerted them, "School has been cancelled for the day! Come back tomorrow!"

The three teens looked at each other and turned to step off the property with the rest of the students.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** _Wow! I did not expect to take that long with the next chapter :/ So sorry! ;w; I'll try to update more frequently but with work there's no guarantees._

 _Also! For the person who reviewed my story, Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story so far 3 Now let's get back to the next chapter :3_

Chapter 3:

 _Jazz screamed her little brother's name through the raging storm. Hoping dearly that they hadn't found him yet. She wouldn't stand it if he suffered the same fate as the others like him._

 _In the distance she heard her brother talking to someone before the familiar blue light created a gentle light through the darkness as he began his transformation._

 _Then a gunshot, a shriek, and the sound of glass shattering…_

 _Then the light was gone._

Jazz was startled awake as she clutched her chest. Trying to fight back tears when she remembered her nightmare. Two weeks since it happened… Two weeks since the funeral.

She clenched her fist from her frustration before heaving a sigh to force herself to calm down. She had to remember she had work to do. She was at Casper High.

"When I find out who did it… They will pay…" Jazz vowed, "They will pay dearly for what they did to my family."

"I'm surprised Sam, have you noticed anything yet?" Valerie asked suspiciously.

"No, it could just be a coincidence," Sam responded raising an eyebrow at her two friends.

"Everyone else in the school has noticed," Tucker pointed out, "And since when have you decided to put your trust in coincidences? You know just as well as I do of how much bad luck we've had in the past…"

"Oh yes, the good ol' "Bad luck Tuck"," Sam responded with a grin making Valerie giggle slightly as Tucker contemplated for a moment before realizing it.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tucker argued, clearly offended.

Ever since the death of the Janitor; everyone began to notice "odd" and strange things happening around them day-to-day.

Mr. Lancer began getting one extra paper from his class for each assignment he assigned. No name given, but it was confirmed that no one in the class was responsible since no one's hand writing matched the extra papers.

When closing up the school for the night, occasionally the sounds of "knocking and banging" would be heard as they walked past school lockers and locked up tight classrooms.

Sights of the "extra student" Began to get noticed more and more often. Mostly noticed only by students more so than teachers but it certainly didn't take long for the rumors to be spread around.

At this point, Valerie knew Tucker was starting to believe her. But she couldn't say the same for Sam. Valerie was still trying to figure out why Sam was acting the way she was… whether she truly hasn't noticed anything, or is trying to ignore it. But why would she ignore it?

"I'll see you guys in class, I have an appointment with Jazz," Sam responded dully, "Something tells me that this is going to suck…"

Valerie and Tucker watched as Sam continued her way down the hallway. Valerie looked up at Tucker as he tried to give her a reassuring smile. Valerie was no fool, she could tell Tucker was troubled by something. Ever since she mentioned Danny he had been more depressed and… afraid… but of what? Tucker was afraid of… Danny? Ridiculous.

The idea was too laughable, Tucker and Danny were practically brothers they were so close. They shared everything, treats, games, secrets, colds…

Valerie chuckled at that memory, she had heard briefly that they both caught the exact same cold that year, it was funny to remember that thought.

The two stepped into the classroom, surprised that Mr. Lancer wasn't there, but all the other students were. On the other end of the classroom, they saw Dash talking down one of the nerds, while the other a-listers egged him on in their seats.

"I DARE you to sit in that desk!" Dash said with a sneer which quickly brought on both Valerie's and Tucker's attention.

"What?!" Valerie blurted out, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

Dash turned his attention to Valerie, keeping his signature grin, "Having a bit of fun,"

"Let me guess," Valerie responded without missing a beat, "You want Mikey over there to sit in Fenton's old seat am I right?"

When Dash didn't respond right away, Valerie kept her hands on her hips and kept direct eye-contact with him. She was once A-lister after all, and knew how to push Dash's buttons.

"I thought so,"

Dash recomposed himself and argued, "Who's going to stop me though? Mr. Lancer's not here… and besides! Ghosts don't exist, or at least not anymore anyways. We're just seeing if this kid is brave enough to do it!"

"Have you forgotten what happened in here already?! The Janitor's death is nothing to scoff at! While people may scoff at the thought it was a ghost's fault; something DID kill him on that very spot!" Valerie snapped, clenching her fists in frustration.

"If you guys are quite finished… Can I please leave this desk now? It's giving me the creeps…" Mikey's small voice alerted the two classmates as they snapped their heads to see Mikey sitting in "Fenton's" desk.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Dash said waving Mikey over, "See? Nothing to worry about-."

Dash didn't get to finish his sentence when a loud gasp alerted the class when they saw Mikey suddenly grab at something around his throat. Something invisible. Mikey choked out a scream as he was lifted in the air above the desk and tears leaked out of his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

The class remained frozen in fear as Mikey's small body kicked in the air as tried to free himself from whatever was holding him. Dark indents were forming on Mikey's neck, revealing to be handprints. Whoever had Mikey had a solid grip on him. The darkness was just about to overtake him when he was suddenly released leaving him to fall to the ground, His neck making contact with the top of the chair with a sickening crack as he crashed to the ground.

The class only regained moving when they saw blood spilling over the ground as Mikey's body helplessly twitched.

"Oh my god…" Valerie whispered covering her mouth with her hand.

Valerie's eyes remained frozen on the desk with a fearful shock, never leaving her sight. She didn't notice or care to hear Mr. Lancer's shouting or the paramedics finally showing up.

Whatever possessed that desk was wicked. It really was, and that sent chills down Valerie's spine.

"Valerie?" Tucker asked, making her snap out of it, "We have to leave…"

Valerie looked up to see the police leading the children out while the rescue team did their investigation. Without any hesitations the two left the room.

"Now do you believe me?" Valerie responded quietly. Tucker nodded slowly as they moved their way down the hallway and into the cafeteria.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked, "The only one who probably won't believe this is Sam… she never saw any of it…"

"You're right… that is strange," Valerie admitted, "But we'll worry about that later. We need a temporary solution."

"How? You said you're old ghost tracking devices doesn't work here. We certainly can't shoot something we can't see. And I doubt the Guys in White and Maddie and Jack Fenton would be any better…"

"We'll have to do it the old fashioned way…" Valerie said quietly, "We need the help of a priest."


End file.
